A device and a method for knock detection of an internal combustion engine are described in German Patent Application No. DE 100 04 166. Here, a plurality of knock sensors are assigned to a plurality of cylinders of an internal combustion engine. The knock sensors are configured to analyze acoustic signals generated inside the cylinders. However, there is a fixed mutual assignment of cylinders and knock sensors.